Ko and Kichi (Summons)
Kō and Kichi (幸と吉, Kō to Kichi) are owls and personal summons for Kasumi Akiyama. They reside in the Gyōsha Hills when they are not accompanying Kasumi. Background At some point during Kasumi's transition into a mercenary rogue, a contract was made with the two owls. It is their first contract. Personality The pair's personalities contrast each other well. While Kō is more serious, she compliments Kichi's playful and carefree attitude. Kō's other attributes include seeing things in a level-headed manner and giving sound advice for her master. She is respectful and knowledgeable, as she is the older of the two. Kichi is playful and is usually the kinder of the two, where Kō is usually fairly blunt. This usually means that Kichi gives his master reassurance and actively cheers her up when needed. Kō tries to aid in cheering Kasumi up when necessary, but her bluntness makes her words seem stiff and awkward. Both regard Kasumi with high respect and refer to her with the honorific '-sama', despite Kasumi reassuring them that they don't have to go to those lengths. They also use '-san' towards Mihaya when he begins to work with their master, and '-sama' for Ōkami since he is a direct relative of Kasumi. Although they are not required to stay with Kasumi, they choose to out of loyalty towards her and duty to their contract. Kasumi often sends them back to their home when she is in between jobs. Appearance Kō Kō is a small, pale grey colored owl with narrow, purple colored irises. She stands at 35.5cm (1'2") tall, weighs approximately 1.3kg (2.8lbs), and has a wingspan of 115cm (3'7"). Her feathers are smooth and well kept. Kichi Kichi is a small, white owl with rounded, red colored irises. His feathers are fluffier than Kō's due to his younger age. He stands at 43cm (1'4"), weighs approximately 1.9kg (4.1lbs) and has a wingspan of 125cm (4'1"). Although rarely seen, both owls posess dark grey colored feet. Abilities Both are less suited to combat, but will aid their summoner if needed. The two state that they are better suited at tracking and gathering information. Despite their dislike for confrontation, they have mastered their combination transformation, which turns them into a large griffin-like creature. When transformed, they stand nearly 377% bigger on average, than their original size (190cm tall, or 6'2"). When transformed, they have the ability to use Fire Release. However, due to their limited chakra, they cannot maintain the form for long. Despite their small stature, they've been noted to be able to lift heavy weights alone and together. This is seen when they worked together to carry Kasumi when she jumped off a cliff to escape her pursuer. Alone, each have been seen carrying heavy scrolls and other various items. They have also repeatedly shown their keen eyesight, spotting even the smallest of movements, and have a viewing range of 270°. The downside is that they, like other owls are incredibly far-sighted and cannot see things within a few centimeters of their eyes. To make up for that however, is their sharp hearing. The two are incredibly capable at pinpointing sound locations and can do so by determining how long it takes sound waves to reach their ears; up to 0.00003 seconds (30 millionths of a second). They, like other owls from the Gyōsha Hills, produce a poisonous secretion that coats the feathers on their wings. This poison is potent, but slow-acting, causing severe cramping and pain, among other things as it infects the body. Part II Fated Battle Between Brothers As summons, they kept watch for Kasumi from a distance regarding the battle between Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. They also helped guide her through the trees, where she can't sense the branches as well. Five Kage Summit (Arc) Kō and Kichi played a role in helping Kasumi gather information regarding the Five Kage summit. They also spread out and were able to gather intel on the five nations quicker. Fourth Shinobi World War (Arc) Kō and Kichi played a major role and even engaged in battle when needed. At one point, they helped determine the location of Ōkami and led Kasumi's clone nearer his location. They then kept watch after he was resussitated. Upon the activation of Inifinite Tsukuyomi, both were trapped and subdued by the Shinju. Trivia *They usually are perched on Kasumi's shoulders when they are travelling. *Sometimes, to annoy Kō, Kichi will perch on her head. Quotes * "Kasumi-sama! We've found Ōkami-sama!" * "We don't want to go home... we want to stay with you!" Gallery kichiinfo.png|Kichi's settei sheet. Art © myself koinfo.png|Kō's settei sheet. Art © myself Category:FINAL Category:Summoning